Should We Really Scorn Kittypets?
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: Sunblaze, loyal warrior of ThunderClan, finally can't take the life of a forest cat. He lost so much... So he's turned to spending his time among kittypets to ease his suffering.


**This is actually a challenge instead of a contest, finally. This is for the 'Becoming a Kittypet – Challenge' challenge.**

Should We Really Scorn Kittypets?

A pair of amber eyes blinked open, flitting around the warriors' den. Those eyes assumed no one was awake, and they slowly rose, carefully exiting the den. As the owner of that pair of eyes emerged into daylight, the fiery, golden-brown pelt revealed the tom as none other than Sunblaze. He closed his eyes, lifting his muzzle skyward, before glancing at the camp entrance. The tom had always been loyal to the Clan, but now…? Life had grown hard for him. His mate had been stolen from him by a fox, and therefore his first kits had starved to death because there were no more nursing queens. He had been considering becoming a loner for a long time, but he'd have to be even more cautious, and that wouldn't escape the threats in the forest. Then he got the idea. He would be forever scorned in the Clans, but what other way could he escape the tortures of forest life?

He'd become a kittypet.

* * *

Sunblaze crept cautiously up to the strange barrier. It had been a while since he had made his decision to become a kittypet, but he couldn't help but think he shouldn't be doing this, but what else could he do? Then he jumped up and over the garden's barrier. Instantly he spotted the sleek ginger she-cat, wandering the garden on delicate white paws, tabby fur rustled by the faint breeze drifting through the small clearing. Then she saw Sunblaze as he abandoned his and purred, "Greetings, again. I suppose it wasn't hard to get away this time?"

"Not very, Tinsel," he replied in his deep voice. He had been visiting this Twoleg garden for a while, slowly being introduced to the cats around it. Just then one of the cats that had quickly caught onto him jumped from the neighboring fence – he had learned the word from Tinsel – and Sunblaze called, "Hi there, Patch. How's your day been so far?"

The dark brown tom glanced at the ThunderClan warrior and merely flicked his tail in greeting, replying in a single word. "Fine." Then he trotted over to Sunblaze and Tinsel and sat down, his pale-brown-tipped tail curling over his paws. His eyes were a bright blue, different from Tinsel's green, and there were more paler patches over one eye, on the tip of one ear, spattered on his back and legs, and overwhelming his whole underbelly.

"Hello, Patch. Did you enjoy your grooming yesterday?" That was Tinsel, with a fiant twitching of her whiskers in amusement.

"You know I didn't!" he snapped, though his voice was still light. He could never get mad at his kittenhood friend. Sunblaze had always assumed Patch had a very close relationship Tinsel and, since he had learned more about this cat, he had learned his assumption was correct. Anyways, he had no room to tease Patch that the bi-colored tom might have a crush on Tinsel – which he didn't – for Sunblaze did.. Then Sunblaze's attention was turned back to the ginger she-cat as she asked, "You said last night that you were planning on becoming a kittypet today?"

Sunblaze nodded his head. "I was thinking of either your house or Patch's house."

Patch quickly told Sunblaze, "My owners are plenty happy with one cat. I know for a fact they wouldn't tolerate a second, though I would love to have you living in the same house." And Patch's tone proved he was sincere, as he often wasn't in his common, joking manner.

"What about your owners, Tinsel?"

The ginger she-cat thought for a moment then said, "I think they would love to be your housefolk."

Sunblaze nodded his head and said, "Well, I have to say goodbye to my clan. Then I'll come back to join you two as an official kittypet."

Tinsel and Patch nodded their heads and the dark-and-light-brown tom said, "Take your time, okay?"

Sunblaze just flicked his tail in acknowledgement.

* * *

Sunblaze looked down at his paws at the base of the Highrock. The cats glared at him as the leader announced his decision. He would leave ThunderClan to become a kittypet. The only one not mad at him was his apprentice, Coronapaw, who went up to him and stopped a short distance away. The apprentice whispered, "I understand you're decision. I will respect it, but I'll miss you."

"Thank you," was all Sunblaze managed as a reply before the leader said, "Leave, and never return." And that's what Sunblaze did.

* * *

The golden-brown tom-kit looked out into the forest, his sibling, a ginger she-kit with white paws, just beside him. He stared into the dark foliage with green eyes, the she-kit with amber. With merely a glance, no words passed between the two, they jumped into the forest. Not until they were hidden in shadows did they speak.

"Do you think momma and dad will be angry?" the she-kit wondered aloud.

"Tinsel's too nice, and Blaze'll understand. Remember, he was once a big strong forest cat named Sunblaze!"

"That's right!" the she-kit cooed. "You're so smart, Sun."

"Eh, you're still smart, Russet. I prefer to think of myself as insightful."

Russet giggled slightly and, with a short yelp, jumped on her brother, saying, "Stop using daddy's big words!"

The pair froze suddenly as a group of cats appeared out of the forest. They looked at the forest cats and felt themselves shrink in their pelts. One of the younger ones growled, "Trespassers! We have to chase them off!"

An older she-cat soothed, "They're only kits. Let's just take them back to Twolegplace."

But before either could do anything, the leader of the group of cats whispered, "They're Sunblaze's kits…"

"You sure, Coronastar?"

"Look at the tom-kit's pelt and the she-kit's eyes." The she-cat named Coronastar bent down to look the kits in the eye and asked them, "Have you ever heard of ThunderClan?"

The tom replied, shoving his sister a short distance away so he could stand up, "Our daddy was in ThunderClan. Or at least, that's what he said."

The she-cat hesitated a moment then asked one more question.

"Would you like to follow the path your father abandoned?"


End file.
